


Karma's a Bitch

by coffeewhore



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F, Jennifer's Body - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewhore/pseuds/coffeewhore
Summary: In which Needy get's revenge on Low Shoulder and is having hallucinations of Jennifer. Jennifer convinces Needy to resurrect her, but Needy believes that it is her mind playing tricks on herself.
Relationships: Jennifer Check & Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Sweet Escape

The blonde sat on the floor of the cell with her legs crossed. Greenish-blue eyes fixated on the door that had bars on the window portion. She could only get a small streak of light from the window that was far up to her right. Needy was locked in an individual room because she was too dangerous to be with anyone else. There was an incident that day where she kicked one of the women trying to help her nutritional balance. That was a part of her master plan when she arrived at prison. Create a brand name for herself so to speak. She never liked associating with others or sharing her things. The only person she shared everything with was gone and she didn’t intend on sharing again. It worked, she was successfully ignored by everyone else. She glanced up at the window. 

She had cried so many tears that nothing else could get out. Her eyes were red and so puffy that her vision was unclear. She still had the psychic link with her ex-best friend. Every once in a while when she looked in the corner of her cell she would see her as clear as day in the favorite night shirt she always used to steal from Needy. Sometimes she’d take that shirt for days, once she even wore it at school. Now was one of those moments. The ghost of the beautiful woman stood in the corner looking at her. Memories flooded her head of all the good times that they had. There was a lot more good than bad. People only saw the portion that they wanted to see of Jennifer. They didn’t get the late night talks that lasted for hours. The odd questions that were quite frankly very stupid and she could just google the answer to, but she came to Needy instead. The deep, meaningful, and sweet side of Jennifer was only ever seen by Needy. When she cried, as she was just a few moments ago, Jennifer would hold her and run her fingers through her hair to comfort her. It was almost as if she could feel it. Needy reached her hand up to touch the ends of her hair as she thought. Jennifer was the one person that could calm her down when she had an anxiety attack. She pressed her hand to the concrete floor. The feeling of it reminded her of the linoleum that she spent hours scrubbing carnage off of. The sadness soon turned to anger and she gritted her teeth together as her gaze on the door got sharper. It was almost lunch time she was going to make a move tonight. Tonight was the night that she was going to escape this hell that she was currently in. She looked over to the faux image of her best friend and parted her lips to say something, but nothing would come out. Every time that she saw her all that she could do was stare.

“What the hell do you want from me?!” She nearly yelled at the figure that was somewhat see-through. It was similar to a hologram. Anita knew that it was her mind playing tricks on her. She couldn’t actually be there. She was gone. 

It may have been dumb of her to still love Jennifer. All she could do after she died was think about her. After that kiss that the two of them shared especially. Even if it wasn’t technically Jennifer. Her lips, her eyes, her soft touch. It all felt and looked like Jennifer. She glanced at the figment of her imagination and her eyes brimmed with tears. 

Needy broke her gaze from the woman and moved so that her legs were hugged to her chest, her arms on top of them and she nuzzled her head into her arms so that she could ignore the vision. 

Once she recollected herself, she sat back in her original position with her legs crossed and rested her hands on her lap as she closed her eyes. Needy took in a deep breath and released it in a shaky exhale. She slowly came up from the ground, just an inch or two. In her mind she was picturing a ball of energy floating. She was putting all of her concentration into that thought in her mind. While she pictured it, she hovered up higher until the point that she reached the window. She turned her head to check her progress to notice that the window was directly beside her and with little to no effort she broke it open. Normally it would take someone immense strength to do so, a plus to her abilities was that she got enhanced strength, senses, and regeneration. There was only one more barrier that she had to go through which was the wired fence outside of the correctional facility. That was also exceptionally easy for her to do. It took a while before she heard the alarm go off at the facility. She was already far enough away by then that no one would be able to track her down. There was only one thing on her mind as she made her way down the road, and that was revenge. She stopped by their river upon seeing something shine in the water from the moon’s light shining down on it. There was a knife in the water and immediately knew what it was from. It was exactly how Jennifer described it. It was a ritual knife. She reached into the cold stream that was traveling in a motion towards her. It was like the knife wanted to be found by her. Needy took the knife out to clean it off with her shirt and put it in the pocket of her grey hoodie-shirt. 

Needy kept walking until the sky started to turn brighter. Somehow, she knew where she needed to go. It could’ve been her psychic link, or it could have been the radio in the corrections facility that told her where Low Shoulder was playing. She truly couldn’t explain how. Her perception was warped as it was. Bright lights illuminated the street and Needy turned around to find a car. She extended her hand and held her thumb out. As she noticed the car going slower a small smile formed on her lips. It looked like today was her lucky day. 

“Where are you looking to go young lady?” A deep voice rang out. Anita had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the man in the car. 

“East, towards Madison.” She replied.

“Hop in my chariot.” A creepy smile spread across his face. She looked at him with a questioning gaze for a moment before getting in the car. 

“So, why you headed East?” He asked and leaned in a bit closer. Needy didn’t have time for any games. She needed to get to where the band was as fast as she could. 

“I’m following this rock band.” She glanced over to the man who adjusted his black hat. He soon threw the hat onto the dashboard of the car and looked onward. 

“Must be one hell of a group.” 

“Tonight’s going to be their last show.” The blonde had an emotionless expression as the words slipped out of her mouth. That it was going to be their last show, she was going to make sure of it. 

The man pressed his foot against the gas pedal to get going. It was a bit too slow for Needy’s taste, but she knew she shouldn’t be snappy or complain. Any trace of rudeness could have her thrown out of the car and she had to get to the location as fast as possible. A brief glimpse in the rear view revealed Jennifer in the back seat of the car. Needy simply nodded to the apparition. Blonde strands fell into the crack of the window as she leaned her head on the glass and looked out the window as if she were in a dramatic movie. The man kept asking questions throughout the car ride and trying to get to know her. She saw through all of the attempts and wasn’t feeling it. After a while of answering the game of nine hundred questions that he was playing, she grew quiet and didn’t answer anymore. He took the hint and stopped asking after she ignored a few of them. 

She brought a hand to her collar bones, holding her fingers in the middle. The ghost of her necklace hung on her, it was a promise. She needed to get the gold necklace back. She picked Jennifer’s up from off of the floor after everything went down. All of her possessions went to her family because they weren’t allowed where she went. Which meant eventually she would have to go back to Devil's Kettle. 

The exhale from her nose caused the window to fog up for a moment. The guy stopped the car and told her that she could leave. He drove her all the way to Madison which was sweet, but she couldn’t help to feel that there was a catch. There was always a catch. She briefly thanked him and got out of the car, to her surprise he didn’t want anything in return. She really did get lucky for once in her miserable life. 

Some people say that the best revenge is to smile and move on. That’s complete and total bullshit. Karma’s a bitch and revenge is a head-start for karma. Needy was just giving it a shove in the direction that it needed to go in. Revenge isn’t for the weak, revenge is for the people that are so broken that they don’t give a shit anymore. Revenge is for peace of mind. Needy lost everything that she loved, so if she did get caught, going to jail again meant nothing to her.

She went into a boutique and surveyed the place for any cameras. There was only one and it was on the far end of the store. If she went into a certain area behind the clothing no one would be able to see her take anything. She made way towards the most convenient stealing location and ran her hand along the fabric of the clothes. She shivered at the feeling, it had been months since she touched real materials of clothing. The faux Jennifer also ran her hand along the clothing. 

“You should take that blue shirt. I always thought blue made you look extra salty.” The raven-haired woman extended the word ‘extra’ to prove her point. Usually she didn’t speak, but when she did it rang through Needy’s head clearly. She was an influence even from the grave. 

“No Jen, the last thing I want is to stand out.” She whispered and held a black shirt in between her thumb and index finger to mark it down so she wouldn’t lose her spot.

“Come on Needs, you’re hot now. They won't remember you at all. They’re big time douchebags now. They’re like as hot as the Jonas Brothers.” Needy’s eyebrows came to form a straight line as a disgusted expression made its way onto her face. She was going to settle on the black shirt until Jennifer put her hand on her wrist and guided it to the blue one that had a V-neck. The shirt dipped down low, and it would be a good way to get backstage access. 

“It will make the blue in your eyes pop.” The blue-eyed woman said in her regular airy voice that was close to pure sex. “You take forever! Just get it.” Jennifer eyed her up and down in a predatory way. Even in her mind she was confident and demanding. “Also get a black pair of jeans because it matches everything and you literally suck at matching outfits.”

Great, so now her subconscious was trashing on her for her inability to decide and lack of outfit preparation skills. She rolled her eyes, but decided to go with what her mind told her to do. She took the shirt and glanced over to the cashier to see if she was looking. When she knew it was clear, she popped the tags off and stuffed it up her shirt. She then found a pair of black jeans in her size, or what she thought was her size since she lost a lot of weight due to not eating properly. She took those as well. Needy walked around for a little while so that she didn’t seem suspicious. Right when she thought that she was in the clear, the cashier stepped in front of the door to block her from exiting. The woman looked at her ragged dark grey hoodie-shirt that was slightly more crumpled and Needy almost froze.

“Tell Roard Jr. to get the hell out of the way.” Jennifer spoke in an annoyed manner and snapped her fingers in front of the cashier's face. “We don’t have time for your bullshit accusations Quasimodo, we’ve got a show to get to!” 

Needy looked over to her friend and shook her head with wide eyes to tell her to stop. “What seems to be the problem?”

She didn’t speak, all that she did was scoff and hold a hand on her hip with a challenging gaze. The blonde knew what that meant. Jennifer shoved her shoulder and a wave of confidence surged through her.

“Look, I have somewhere I need to be. If there’s nothing wrong then I’m allowed to leave. I suggest you get out of my way.” Green eyes darkened and the cashier rolled her eyes before moving away from the door. 

As she walked out, Jennifer trailed close behind with a victorious smile. No alarms went off due to Needy taking off all of the tags beforehand. Once she was away from the store enough so that no one could see her, she went into the woods and changed into the stolen clothes. The size six pants were a bit too big on her now. She was most likely a size four by now. Needy knew that she had to work on that later, fixing her eating habits, but right now it didn’t bother her too much. Her best friend stepped closer to her once she had the blue shirt on and she took the hem of the shirt in her hand. Needy immediately surrendered and her breath hitched at the feeling of her fingers brushing against the skin of her stomach. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t real. Jennifer pulled her in by the end of her shirt and tied a knot in the fabric to turn it into a crop-top. 

“There, now you’re perfect.” Jennifer said and took a step back. 

Needy looked down to her shirt that was now tied. She was beyond confused. Did she tie it herself? It didn’t feel like she did and Needy certainly didn’t want to show off that much skin. That was Jennifer’s thing. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and the apparition was gone. For a moment, Needy was starting to think it was real.

“Boo!” She yelled and wrapped her arms around Needy’s waist from behind. The blonde jerked back and screamed, but not enough for it to be alarming to anyone that was within a more than a few feet. Jennifer rested her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ Jennifer!” 

“Wow Needy, you’re bad.” The blue-eyed ex-best friend taunted and laughed in reply. Her grip around the blonde’s waist tightened.

Needy closed her eyes and released a soft sigh. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“No can do babygirl, you have a guilty conscience.” She lightly kissed Needy’s shoulder and the blonde pulled away from her tight grasp. 

“You’re not real. You’re not real.” The blonde whispered and closed her eyes, desperate to get rid of her.

“I’m not real? I’m right here. You know demons exist, maybe I’m a ghost toying with you for fun because you, oh I don’t know, killed me.” She had a cross of a smile and a smirk on her plump lips. 

“I didn’t kill you, I killed the demon.” The way she said it only proved that she had a guilty conscience. 

“Same body bitch. You killed me too.” Jennifer took a few steps closer to her and Needy quickly reacted by stepping back. “I have a way you can bring me back. It requires five people. So going to see the band is perfect.”

The air around her felt dense and it was getting harder for her to breathe. There was no possible way to get her back. All of this was just being made up in her head. none of it was real and if she did whatever she was told to she would just be left disappointed because it wouldn’t work. Needy was desperate and wanted it to work. She was praying to whatever being that was out there that the ritual would work. Jennifer went on to explain she needed five people all killed in the shape of a star to bring her back. She would need to use the ritual knife that she found and put it in the middle afterwards because it was the knife used to kill Jennifer. That or she had to stand there herself. Something that was Jennifer’s or related to her in any way had to be there and Needy's mark on her shoulder made her Jennifer’s by technicality. 

She got out of the woods and towards the main road. Jennifer told her the exact location the club was playing at and allegedly it wasn’t too far from where she was. She would be able to walk to it. She made a pit stop at a gas station and stole some gloves and a hat. When she returned she stayed close to the edge of the road so that any cars passing by wouldn’t harm her. Honestly, she had a bit of a hero complex going on right now. If a car did hit her she would probably just dent the car and get up perfectly fine. 

“Hey babe, you know that crazy psychic link we had?” The raven-haired girl walked in front of Needy and turned around so that she was walking backwards and looking at her. 

“Don’t call me that, and yes I remember. Why?” She didn’t know how much she could take of all of this.

“So like, that didn’t stop and that’s what this is.”

“Why are you so fucking vocal tonight? Like damn, you haven’t talked to me this much since-“ She was quickly cut off by the feisty brunette. 

“Since I was alive.” Needy sighed over dramatically. Jennifer should just get over it. Or her mind should get over it by now. “It is so hot when you swear.”

Needy’s mouth hung agape slightly. Was she that lonely? Her mind was placing a fake Jennifer in front of her and flirting with her. That was pathetic. Green eyes blinked a few times and she shook off the sensation of confusion. When Jennifer said that though, something ignited inside her. She wanted to believe that it actually was Jennifer. She ran her hand through her blonde locks, a few strands caught in between her fingers and fell down to the ground. Anita needed a decent shower after all of this. She looked up as she saw a neon lit sign a few feet away. That was it, Madison was a larger place, but she had this gut feeling. Needy swallowed hard as she approached the place.


	2. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is fulfilled. (this is not proofread yet, if there are any mistakes, please let me know!)

She entered the bar with a confident smile. The bouncer examined her outfit, and his eyes ran over every inch of her body as well as lingered on the skin that he could find. He was looking at her maybe too hard and at this point, it counted as being checked out. He concluded that she was old enough to go in and he marked off her hand to prove she had access. The band was setting up their equipment. There was no way she would do the same thing Jennifer did back in Devil's Kettle because then they would recognize her. It was better to wait it out and meet them later backstage. The people multiplied as minutes passed by. Needy did not know what was so special about those guys. They weren’t even that cute, and their songs were mediocre at best. She knew it was the deal that they made via the sacrifice, but she still couldn’t get it through her head. They were going to end up being a one-hit-wonder and Needy would make sure of that. 

Meanwhile, the band was completely freaking out. They could see their hype dying. People used to flood in at all locations. Today was exceptionally dull. A sacrifice or another tragedy was needed to get back their fan base. If they created another disaster others would most likely catch onto their methods and realize that something wasn’t right. They couldn’t have anyone noticing that they were creating these large advances just to get attention. Being in an indie rock band was hard and it took a lot of effort. If this is what they had to do for the rest of their life to keep the fame they would do it. The band members scanned the crowd for a possible person. Usually at least one or two of them would come up before or after they played and typically those were the ones easiest to pick because they were the nerdy obsessed virgins. The lead singer started to sing and looked around the room, his eyes briefly locked with Needy’s and he offered her a smile. 

All that she could do was stare back at Nikolai. When she was listening to the song in the crowd of people it reminded her of The Carousel. That night where everything changed. She glanced over to Jennifer and the brunette grabbed her hand exactly as she did the night of the fire, but she didn’t have the same radiant smile that she did that night. Needy examined her best friend’s perfectly proportionate facial features with a glimmer in her eyes. The cold fingertips pressed against the front of her hand, right in between her thumb and index finger. The two of them were essentially reliving the memory and all Needy wanted to do was turn her and kiss her, but that was insane. She knew that no one else could see Jennifer. She let go of her ex-friend’s hand and let her hand rest at her side as her expression changed to sad and longing. It wasn’t the time to cry, but she felt very close to doing so. Nobody got through to Needy as Jennifer had. The brunette had her entire mind and soul written down. She could predict what she would say before Needy even knew what she was going to say and Needy could do the same with her. The first few songs were over very quickly. She had to pretend to have fun and fake a smile all the way through until the break in the middle. She went up close to the stage and pressed her elbows against it to lean on the stage. Green eyes looked up innocently and she smiled at the lead singer. 

“Hey, I really like your voice.” The guy looked down at her with a warm smile. Her plan was working, he had no clue who she was.

“I think that I have seen you before.” Shit.

“Oh yeah?” Maybe she could play it off if he did notice her. She could easily say that she thought he was the town's savior and fell in love with his music.

“Yes, you’ve been running around in my dreams.” He flashed her a smile, his completely straight and pearl-colored teeth nearly shined. Thank goodness he didn’t remember her.

“That’s a smooth line, I bet you use it on all the girls.” Needy couldn’t even fake a blush, the only time she was able to blush was when it came naturally. She was so repulsed by the guy that she physically couldn’t. If it were anyone else using that cheesy line, she would have. 

“Give him some tit and he won’t be able to refuse,” Jennifer said in the blonde’s ear. Needy ignored her to the best of her ability. 

“I promise that I don’t.” He looked back to one of his band members for a moment and he nodded in approval. “You should come backstage after. Maybe hang out?”

She immediately nodded, and a giddy smile made its way onto her face. “Yeah! I’d like that a lot, that would be really cool.”

“Great, I’ll see you later...”

“Chastity,” Needy said without any hesitation. Chastity was totally obsessed with the band, and Needy disliked her so why not.

“Chastity, a beautiful name. You know, women used to wear chastity belts way back when to keep men from performing sexual acts.” Needy had to hold back repugnance at that comment, and she simply shrugged before making her way back into the crowd. 

Disgusted was the only word that Needy could use to describe how she felt around him. Her skin crawled and the hair on her skin raised unpleasantly. He left her unsettled, her stomach in knots. Every time that he was near she got queasy. She spent the rest of her time zoning out. Once in awhile she’d catch Nikolai’s gaze and smile at him to show she was still interested. Needy had a certain gaze that made people feel loved and listened to. It was easier for her to lure people in than she admitted. A few people back in high school thought she had a crush on them because of how she looked at others. She was very passionate about eye contact even though she was shy. 

The singing soon came to an end and Nikolai gave Needy a signal to come backstage. They had their own dressing rooms which shocked her considering it was a low-quality bar. She looked into eyes that were lined with black and smoky. She couldn’t tell if he was exhausted or if it was the remaining eyeshadow that somehow covered underneath his eyes to create bags. 

Needy smirked slightly as Nikolai grabbed her hand and led her outside into the woods. She knew that the others in the band were close by. The green-eyed woman put the hat on and tucked her hair up underneath it so that no strands of hair would be able to fall. She then let go of the brown-haired man’s hand and put the gloves on. Needy cupped a hand over his mouth from behind him and pressed the cold metal of the ritual knife to his flesh once they were out into the woods. She could feel his heart pounding from his chest while she was pressed up against the singer’s back. It made her feel thrilled, which was not a good sign. 

“Now I want you to yell to all your groupies to get over here and you need to act like nothing's wrong.” She muttered in his ear and angled them to make sure that the other guys couldn’t see the knife. There was a possibility that if she let go he would yell for help and she was prepared if that were to happen. 

“Hey guys, could you come here for a second? I need some help.” Nikolai yelled, his voice was a bit shaky and nervous, but other than that it sounded convincing. 

Once they were all nearby, she turned around with Nikolai in her arms. Her position was steady and she didn’t falter at all. Needy snapped her head back and glanced at all of the band members counted five including Nikolai. It was perfect. The band members could do anything but stare at Needy. They could see Nikolai from an arm clad in black cloth extending out past Anita’s body. 

“You, over there, now!” She nearly shouted, pressing the knife to his throat harder. She gave all of the instructions on where to go and when they were all in perfect position, in one swift motion she moved the knife across his throat and cut it open. 

Nikolai’s body went limp and fell to the ground as soon as Needy let go of him. The other members stood there horrified. Before anyone had the chance to react Needy moved on to the next subject, repeating the process. One of the band members started to run away. Needy finished her business with the fourth member before chasing after the other band member in the woods. Her sharp hearing made it easy to catch his breathing. He was good at masking the heavy staggered breath and running, but he wasn’t fast enough. Needy quietly maneuvered her way through the woods. 

“Jenny I got your number...” she sang quietly in an airy voice that was perfectly in tune with the song. 

She could hear the guy's heart racing as she trailed closer. Needy collided the knife with a tree just enough to make her presence known so that it was noticeable she was getting near. The green-eyed girl stopped singing all together so that she could make her way to the back of the tree that the band member was hiding behind. He noticed that it was eerily quiet and made a quick run, but Needy quickly ran after him and jumped forward to pin him on the ground. She had to get him back to the circle. This was going to be a tough task because he was a bit more muscular than the other members. She remembered from one of her presentations in high school was about the pressure points on the body. 

She pressed on the guy's neck right where the carotid pulse was and held it there until she felt him stop squirming underneath her. With enough pressure, she was able to get him to fully pass out. He was very much alive and it would take a little while for him to get his blood flow back up and running as well as his heart rate to a normal speed. It was just enough time for Needy to get up and bring him back. She wrapped one arm around his torso and the other around his leg to carry him back into the spot where he had to be. She nearly threw the body down onto the ground with no reluctance. Once the body was in position she stabbed him in the heart. As she knew, there was no solid method or way that she absolutely had to kill them. 

Needy couldn’t believe that she attempted that ridiculous ritual that her mind made up. She took her shirt off and used it to get rid of any fingerprints that may have slipped through when Nikolai took her hand. She also used it to get rid of the prints on the knife when she picked it up from the river. For good measure, she made sure her hand was wrapped fully in the fabric of her shirt and made all of the guy's legs touch to create a star. She set the knife in the middle of the circle and glanced around for Jennifer, but she was nowhere to be found. It looked like she really was a hallucination. Needy looked down at the sight before her and her breathing increased. What had she just done? The blood splattered all over the dirt and grass should’ve made her feel ill. It should have made her feel something, but it didn’t.

The blonde ran as far into the woods as fast she possibly could. She had to keep going until her legs gave out. She knew it wouldn’t have worked and now she felt like a fool for having hope. Needy had no idea where she was going to go. The blood-covered shirt was still wrapped tightly around her arm. She couldn’t drop it, even though it was a horrible memory. She was walking without a shirt, but she wasn’t cold in the slightest bit. Her entire body was on fire. Her sweat was hot, burning almost. The heat from anger and excitement was still running through her. A normal person wouldn’t feel excited by the shine of fear in other's eyes. Something had to have happened to her when she got bit. She never felt like this before in her entire life. It was exhilarating and she was filled with energy. She found a lake nearby and took her slippers off to dip her feet in the water to see if it would cool her down.

She took in a sharp breath, the cold air entered her mouth and she sighed it out. The warmth of her breath made a small puff of smoke in the air, but it faded quickly. She stepped out of the river, the grass and dirt collecting on her feet as she did so. She unbuttoned the new jeans and took them off to set them on a branch of a tree and went back into the river. The shirt was still in her hand and she stuck it underwater in hopes that some of the blood would come off. She slung the shirt over her shoulder as she wiped the dried blood off of her hands in the water. She tried to get the blood out from underneath her nails as well. Finally her face, she had a few splats of blood here and there, but it wasn’t too bad. It was enough so when she licked her lips she could taste the metallic sting of the substance. It didn’t taste bad, she just didn’t want to be covered in it anymore. She found herself not minding the taste of the blood. It reminded her of when she would nervously chew on her necklace. The sting and the flavor of the metal that made her mouth slightly water. It was one and the same. 

She closed her eyes and cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on her face before wiping it with her hands. Needy took the shirt off of her shoulder and pushed it underwater again. She vigorously scrubbed the fabric of the front and back of the shirt together to get the blood off of it. It was dark, so she wasn’t able to see well, but it looked like it was working to a certain extent. If she reversed the shirt inside out and possibly, no one would be able to notice. If no one noticed, she would be able to get a ride as far out of town as she possibly could. Maybe should just go back to her hometown for a little while her mother was still in the same place and it’s not like she’d call the police on her own daughter if she caught her there. She would be able to get into her own clothes, get some of the cash she stored under her bed, and then she could leave for good. If she got out of state, there is a very low chance that anyone would be able to find it was her who escaped from the prison. She could probably even get a job at a gas station or small store. They never did background checks on others. She could take a new name and forge a birth certificate if she had to. What’re a few more crimes being committed? She already broke out of a correctional facility and killed five men.

She scrubbed the shirt a bit more restlessly and some more of the blood drifted up into the clear water. Needy swam up to where her slippers were placed and turned them around so that she could step into them as soon as she got out of the river. She did exactly that, moved into the slippers effortlessly, and avoided any dirt gathering on her feet. Needy got the rest of her clothing and held it in her hands. She had to dry off before going into the general public. She was lucky that one of the demonic abilities from the bite on her shoulder made it so that she also had greater than average speed. It was nothing insane, but she was able to run a mile in about four or five minutes. Which was exceptionally greater than before because Needy was not someone who exercised often. She noted that light was coming from the end of the forest several miles ahead so she ran with the clothing in her hands to dry them off and dry herself off. Everything was still damp except the pants because the pants were intact, but it was good enough for her. She lifted the shirt to look at the remaining stains. Washing it off in the river didn’t work as well as she hoped it would. It dried too quickly and left her shirt looking like a tie-dye washed out dark purple color but only in a few spots. The rest of the shirt was still the same azure blue shade. 

She was going to have to suck it up or go in and steal another piece of clothing because she left her hoodie-shirt back in the other woods. Needy couldn’t go back there now, someone likely had discovered the bodies. She decided on taking another article of clothing from another store with just as much precision as she had previously when she committed the same act. This time it was an oversized grey sweatshirt. She’d be able to get a ride without a shirt of course but typically that meant others would have been seeking something. She tucked her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she walked. Needy had a lot to consider before jumping into a car with someone. She felt drawn back home by an invisible force pulling at her. The further she got, the more her gut was telling her to go back.

A car stopped by her, this time it was a woman checking in to see if she was alright. After a polite exchange, she offered to give the blonde a ride. Devil’s Kettle was only two hours away. It was unwise for her to go back after just escaping that place. She briefly licked her bottom lip and swore she could taste blood from before. This time it actually was just her mind playing tricks on her. She washed it all off and there was no possibility that it was still there. Needy fumbled with the mirror up above her and put down the visor to look at herself and make sure. Tired eyes with dark circles peered back and a smile was visible through the mirror even though she wasn’t smiling. The blonde shut the mirror and put the visor back up. In a quick impulsive thought, she glanced over to the wheel and wondered what would happen if she just grabbed it right there and cut the wheel all the way to the left. She had been having a lot of impulsive thoughts lately. They were all destructive, her moral set told her that they were destructive, but she didn’t seem to care. She put her fingers to her lips, with her nails she tore some of the dried skin off of her cracked lips. It stung for a moment but healed in a matter of seconds. Chapstick might help it, but she didn’t have any readily available. Needy picked at her lips some more, she didn’t even realize that she was gawking at the woman driving. She was staring at her neck, where her pulse was lightly moving against her skin. At least she thought that she could see it moving. Needy pushed down the thoughts racing in her mind of biting the spot. She focused on the yellow lines on the road and moved to the farthest spot of the seat near the door to avoid getting close.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Needy's eyes say "Blue" on her file, but Amanda's are green so we are going with green.


End file.
